


kind of like an ending (but more like a beginning)

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s this choking fear Yongsun can’t swallow down. The voice on the other line had been bright, soothing.</p><p>They hadn’t talked a lot, Yongsun has been quiet, naturally shy, the other girl stilled when she faced the silence.</p><p>At the end she had ended up with a date and time. Yongsun hadn’t agreed, didn’t think Wheein should waste so much time and money to come out and meet her.</p><p>She wasn’t sure, she didn’t understand how this could work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kind of like an ending (but more like a beginning)

Yongsun sighs, walking into the testing center, holding the paper Hyejin had given her tight in her hand.  
  
It’s empty, as it should be on an early Tuesday morning. But Yongsun still looks around nervously, walks to the counter and rings the bell placed next to a pen holder.  
  
It rings softly, breaking up the silence.  
  
It doesn’t take long before there’s a girl walking from the back room, dark hair tied into a sleek ponytail, bangs cut just a bit above her eyes.  
  
“Welcome to Love Lane, how can I help you,” the girl smiles at her, friendly looking.  
  
“My friend,” Yongsun stops, takes a deep breath and places the flyer on the counter, “she got me this for my birthday.”  
  
The girl takes the paper, nods as she reads it, “will you like your free match today or schedule it for later?”  
  
“Now,” Yongsun says quickly, afraid that she’ll lose her nerve, never come back after this.  
  
“Ok,” the girl says, “I’m Moon Byulyi and I’ll be taking care of your match.”  
  
-  
  
The questionnaire is long, Yongsun answers questions so simple she’s not sure how they’ll find her soulmate.  
  
_What’s your favorite color?  
  
Do you like to laugh?  
  
What are your hobbies?_  
  
The questions get deeper the farther she gets, asking about her fears, aspirations, her thoughts.  
  
She feels drained when she finally finishes, watches as Byulyi picks up the stack of papers, motions for her to follow.  
  
They take her fingerprints, draw some blood, she’s pale by the time she gets her picture taken.  
  
“It’s for our records,” Byulyi says, “and a more accurate match up.”  
  
Yongsun nods, tries to smile, “I understand.”  
  
Byulyi picks up her questions again, “Now we’ll go run your questions through the system.”  
  
-  
  
Yongsun watches as Byulyi runs her answers through a giant machine, watches as it lights up, whirls.  
  
“I shouldn’t take too long,” Byulyi smiles, “the system is not only accurate but quick.”  
  
Yongsun waits in silence for half an hour before there’s a beep, a name blinking at her.  
  
Byulyi steps forward, turns to look at Yongsun, says, “Jung Wheein.”  
  
-  
  
Hyejin calls her to ask if she’s gone, Yongsun nods, sighs, “yeah,” she says, “I even went through with it.”  
  
Hyejin laughs, Yongsun smiles, nervously, “ _what’s the name then?_ ”  
  
Yongsun freezes, spoon stirring her tea, too sugary, “uh,” she swallows, “Jung Wheein.”  
  
She can hear some rustling from Hyejin’s end, some muffled curses.  
  
“Hyejin?” Yongsun asks tentatively, “are you ok?”  
  
“ _I know her!_ ” Hyejin practically screams, “ _or at least a_ Jung Wheein.”  
  
Yongsun’s heart picks up, hurting, straining against her chest, “What?”  
  
“ _She’s my friend…from Jeonju_ ,” she hushes, “ _she’s been my best friend since middle school_.”  
  
Yongsun doesn’t know what to say, stays quiet as Hyejin tells her to hold up, the line going quiet before there’s someone else talking, voice soft, clear.  
  
“ _Hyejin?_ ” it asks, “ _you’re interrupting my painting time,_ again.”  
  
“ _Wheein_ ,” Hyejin says, “ _I’ve found your soulmate!_ ” she sounds excited.  
  
Wheein laughs, “ _Hyejin_ ,” she says, “ _you’ve been saying that for_ years.”  
  
“ _Yongsun unnie_ ,” Hyejin says suddenly, “ _tell her you’re her soulmate_.”  
  
“Hyejin,” Wheein drags out, “ _you need to stop dragging me into three way calls_.”  
  
“Jung Wheein?” Yongsun asks.  
  
The line goes silent again, Yongsun hears Hyejin hang up, Yongsun panics.  
  
“ _Who is this?_ ” Wheein asks.  
  
“Kim Yongsun,” Yongsun says nervously, “we…we’re 100% matched up.”  
  
-  
  
There’s this choking fear Yongsun can’t swallow down. The voice on the other line had been bright, soothing.  
  
They hadn’t talked a lot, Yongsun has been quiet, naturally shy, the other girl stilled when she faced the silence.  
  
At the end she had ended up with a date and time. Yongsun hadn’t agreed, didn’t think Wheein should waste so much time and money to come out and meet her.  
  
She wasn’t sure, she didn’t understand how this could work.  
  
She had dreams of her soulmate when she was younger, fresh out of school, still looking for the person who would be hers, who would be everything she ever needed and would always love.  
  
Now her wrist seems to mock her, fine script asking, urging her.  
  
_Who is this?_  
  
Echoing the way Wheein’s voice had sounded light, walls put up with her questions, so unlike the easiness of her tone.  
  
Hyejin looks at her, hand holding up her phone. Her wrist is bare, something Yongsun wishes for, longs to have back.  
  
“Wheein is a nice girl,” Hyejin finally says, “don’t be so nervous.”  
  
Yongsun sighs, pushing the dust of their table around with a lone finger, wincing when her skin squeaks against the hard surface, “I’ve never met her before,” she says, put off, “how do I know she’s really the one?”  
  
Hyejin raises an eyebrow, eyes zoning in on the question written on Yongsun’s wrist.  
  
She slides her other hand over it, fingers wrapping around her wrist.  
  
She doesn’t say anything to that, finds herself staring at the trees swaying outside, the way people pass and go. She wonders how many of those people have words on their wrists, wonders if Hyejin’s soulmate is walking right past them, wonders if Wheein would have been one of those people, if Hyejin hadn’t insisted, would she have ever met Wheein.  
  
There’s tapping against their table, Yongsun startles with the sound, eyes snapping to the coffee’s between them, going up to meet Hyejin’s gaze.  
  
“Your eyes went far away,” Hyejin offers a small smile, “are you ok?”  
  
Yongsun nods, lips pressed together, “yeah,” she finally says.  
  
Hyejin’s look of concern doesn’t let up, Yongsun sighs, finally smiling.  
  
“I’m just nervous,” she lies, “my soulmate and all.”  
  
“She’s not a complete stranger,” Hyejin takes a sip of her coffee, gaze steady.  
  
_She’s a stranger to me._  
  
Yongsun can’t find the relief in Hyejin’s voice, the comfort, the guarantee that it’s going to be ok, that it’ll work out.  
  
-  
  
The clouds roll thick when Yongsun waits outside her apartment building. There’s no one around this time, people still working, students still in school.  
  
She hadn’t been able to go with Hyejin to pick up Wheein, no matter how much Hyejin had asked her to.  
  
_we’re almost there, come out_  
  
She hadn’t responded to Hyejin’s text, she hadn’t really let herself think as she slipped on her shoes and started her descent down the flights of stairs.  
  
She can see Hyejin’s car pulling up into the parking lot, just behind the building. She holds her breath, fingers drumming against her cell phone, stomach lurching with nerves.  
  
Yongsun stops, stills when she looks up, her eyes catching the way Wheein is walking her way, arms laden with suitcases, a pillow, a stuffed bear. Her hair is long, sandy, waving naturally. The spring dress she wears is a pretty light blue fluttering softly around her legs, straps cutting in the snowy curve of her shoulders.  
  
She’s _pretty_ , Yongsun can’t look away.  
  
The wind picks up, weaving through Wheein’s hair, rustling her skirt.  
  
Yongsun looks up when she feels the coldness of a raindrop, landing on top her hair, running down her forehead.  
  
Then the rain breaks, pouring down, pelting against the concrete of the sidewalk, soaking Yongsun through completely, running down her face, dripping off her fingertips, catching on her eyelashes.  
  
Wheein’s steps become hurried and it’s not long before the girl is in front of her, arms still full, hair gone limp, dress sticking to her body.  
  
There’s raindrop running down her cheeks, falling on her saturated dress, lost in the landing.  
  
“I’m Wheein,” she says, over the roar of the heavy rain, the tap tap tapping of it against buildings and windows.  
  
Yongsun’s eyes flicker to her right arm, her wrist visible, words staring back, answering the question embedded on Yongsun’s own wrist.  
  
_Jung Wheein?_


End file.
